When I Muture
by EarthGizmo
Summary: When Aang starts having dreams he also notices that he is changing. Rated M just to be safe, no lemon just little kinky stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just the first part the ****other chapters will not be like this!**** I just wanted to clearify that Aang likes Katara!**

**Aang: WHAT I DO NOT!**

**Gizmo:Give up Aang and just say your lines!**

**Aang: *grumble* Gizmo dosn't own avatar the last airbender...**

**Gizmo: See that wasn't so hard!**

**_)_)_)_)_0)))))9(())9))(09)9)9)(0()(0()()()()()()()(Just testing this))))**

Aang pov-

When I muture Katara will be mine

When anything is possible

When I muture It will be just me and her

When it happens don't count on me

When I muture the world and all else won't matter

When we are together nothing will stop us

When I muture the war will end

When it happens I'll help.


	2. Nightmares That shouldn't be Told

**I hope this sets the moood 'lets get it on' JK Again rated M cause sex talk! just saying!**

**Toph: Gizmo still isn't the jacka## who owns Avatar...**

**Gizmo:... Bi*****

**_)_)_)_)_0)))))9(())9))(09)9)9)(0()(0()()()()()()()(Just testing this))))**

Aang woke up from his nightmare sweaty and sticky. He got up and started pacing around. Toph came out of her tent and stared at him. Aang mumbled something and Toph rubbed her eyes. Then Aang stopped and looked up at her. ''Uhh hey...'' he mumbled.

Toph grabbed his arm and pulled him over to a cliff edge. **(A/N not to kill him)** ''Sit down... now'' Aang obeyed.

''Okay start from scratch and tell me.''

Aang gave a confused glare ''I... what?''

''Listen I'm and tired of you waking up from your ''nightmares'' and when you pace around it wakes me up! I'm fricken sick of it!''

Aang nodded ''O.K well I was standing in a room and there was a door to my left and Katara came in...'' He took another breath ''She pinned me agaisnt a wall and kissed me.''

Toph couldn't resist she rumbled out with laughter after a moment she caught herself ''HAeh ohh go on.''

Aang crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her.

''Sorry Twinkle-toes anyway was it like an angry kiss or a fast 'your hot' kiss?''

''Well it was more like...'' Aang looked out from where he was sitting to the moon ''like power... she wanted me... bad''

Toph giggled ''So 'she' pinned _you_ against the wall and kissed you hard?''

Aang frowned at her again but nodded ''You shold really teach me with respect if you want me to SpiLL!'' His voice cracked.*(**hint hint**)

''Okay'' Toph straightened ''continue.''

''She ahh... started messing around with my shirt and pulled it off-''

''TWINKLE TOES hold your horses now did you help her get your shirt off?''

Aang mumbled ''No, why ask?''

''Cuz its a clue to the story in your dream.''

''oh.. kay''

Aang suddenly felt really uncomfortable he cleared his throat ''Uhh.. well next she unm...'' He tryed to stall "She...''

Toph stood up ''Listen Twinkle-Toes you gotta spit it out! If you don't you won't understand your nightmare!''

''She uhmm'' He took and deep breath and put it all out fast ''She pulled my pants off so all I had was boxers, then she took her stuff off so she had her bra and underwear!''

Toph thought for a moment ''Okay well so far you haven't helped her take your clothes off but you haven't done anything agaisnt it either. So we have good and bad.'' She paused and looked down with her foggy eyes. ''Kay keep going.''

Aang ruffled his hair ''Well then Sokka walked in when she was kissing me... and he ran out Katara didn't noitce him though.'' He gulped ''Then she took my underwear off and thats wear it ended''

Toph stared forward for a minute ''Okay heres thhe summary one'' She held up her index finger ''You don't want Sokka barges in on you and Katara when your alone two'' She held up her next finger **(not for a cuss to Aang)**''You don't want to have sex with Katara 3, You DO want to make out with her though.''

Aang:O.O ''How did you know?''

Toph smirked ''Thats me I know all.''

''Thanks Toph.'' He hugged her.

''Ok Twinkles get off now,''

''Sorry, but thanks I would usaully confess to Katara but this is ya' know different.''

''I understand here Aang what I would do is sometime when your alone with her tell her you like her but not love, I promise it will make your life a whole lot better.'' Toph stood up ''Okay Twinkle-Toes go on.''

''You coming?''

''No you pissed me off by waking me up now go.'' She hissed.

Aang got up and headed back to his sleeping bag. He layed down facing away from where Katara was sleeping or so he thought. Katara's hand came on his shoulder ''You Okay Aang?''

''Yea I'm... fine'' _damn, spirts i itch_

''You know you can tell me everything right?''

Aang turned around and looked into her eyes. _Katara I so wish I could._

**_)_)_)_)_0)))))9(())9))(09)9)9)(0()(0()()()()()()()(Just testing this)))) **

**Well what do you think? Hope you like it so far!**


End file.
